


Mr. Dad

by MysteryWeb



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Crush at First Sight, High School Student Peter Parker, Idiots in Love, M/M, Orphan Peter Parker, Peter Parker Has a Crush on Quentin Beck, Professor Quentin Beck, Protective Quentin Beck, Quentin Beck Has a Crush on Peter Parker, Secret Crush, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 01:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20556107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryWeb/pseuds/MysteryWeb
Summary: Peter llega a una nueva escuela cargando una mochila con problemas.Quentin, uno de sus profesores empezará a sentir demasiada simpatía por su estudiante hasta el punto de ofrecerse como su tutor y responsable hasta cumplir la mayoría de edad.





	Mr. Dad

**Author's Note:**

> Como siempre, historia basada en el [siguiente moodboard](https://spidercubaboy.tumblr.com/post/187413466715/quenter-high-school-au-peteris-there-a-mutual) de [spidercubaboy](https://spidercubaboy.tumblr.com) pero con otra trama.

Las manos le sudaban. Se sonrió de forma estúpida cuando se dio cuenta, pasándose el pulgar sobre la palma contraria. Lo que había hecho había sido imprudente, y contra todo pronóstico posible. Podía costarle su trabajo, su carrera, y quizás un poco más si dejaba hablar a su corazón, pero su conciencia seguía siendo razonable –por el momento- así que podía seguir aparentando un poco más y que las cosas simplemente _sucedieran_.

Su mejor amigo, y casualmente compañero suyo –no quería enterarse de la clase de favores a los que Tony tuvo que someterse para estar trabajando junto a él-, había logrado que dejara de lado el saco con parches en los codos y los pantalones que delataban su profesión a gritos, pero no pudo evitar que se pusiera una de esas camisas con las que él se sentía más cómodo.

—¡Profesor Beck! —el hombre saltó en su sitio al oír que lo llamaban. Sonrió cuando vio a su invitado llegar a su lado—. Creo que se me hizo un poco tarde, ¿no?

—Para nada. A mí también se me hizo tarde, así que estamos a mano.

El recién llegado le sonrió.

—¡Qué bien! Quiero decir, no que haya llegado tarde, sino que…

—No te preocupes, entendí. ¿Te parece que vayamos entrando?

El aludido asintió, ansioso. Hicieron el corto camino hacia la boletería y el hombre vio de reojo la expectativa en la mirada de su invitado.

—Gracias —le dijo cuando agarró entre sus manos la entrada que le estaba dando el mayor.

—¿Realmente es la primera vez que vienes a un parque de diversiones? —el aludido asintió, tímido—. No soy muy buen anfitrión, pero espero que tengas una bonita estadía.

—Muchas gracias, profesor Beck. No sé cómo podré agradecerle lo que está haciendo por mí.

—Parker —el muchacho lo miró—, ya lo estás haciendo —la mirada del menor expresó curiosidad que probablemente sería algo más con lo que estaría cargando. Optó por guardar silencio y sonreír—. ¿Entramos?

La elección de dejar la rueda de la fortuna para el final fue influencia de Tony. Le había dicho que si iba a suceder _algo más_, ese sería el lugar perfecto. Pero él no tenía eso en mente –y la parte suya que seguía razonando esperaba que su amigo tampoco y que sus palabras hayan sido una broma-. Si tuviera la posibilidad preferiría proteger al muchacho que estaba frente suyo admirado por el paisaje de la ciudad y el atardecer a lo lejos.

—¿Profesor Beck? —el aludido levantó las cejas como si recién hubiera despertado de un largo sueño—. ¿Sucede algo? Desde que entramos que se queda mirándome fijo de vez en cuando.

—¿Te molesta? Lo siento mucho. No era mi intención —se disculpó el hombre secándose el sudor de sus palmas sobre las rodillas y sonriendo con nerviosismo.

—Más bien… Siento que se preocupa por mí. Y no sé cómo reaccionar a eso. Nunca nadie lo había hecho. Ya se lo he contado, perdí a mis padres cuando era muy pequeño y no logré ser aceptado por ningún tutor hasta ahora.

—Tampoco es que ahora te estén tratando demasiado bien que digamos —reconoció el mayor con el ceño fruncido.

—No todos aman a los chicos que pueden llevar a sus hogares. Estoy agradecido de tener por lo menos, un espacio para mí, y si me porto bien, son sólo un par de años más, ¿no? —la ilusión que expresaba la mirada del muchacho iluminó a su oyente. Su voz, su inocencia, su bondad aún con esas personas que sólo lo veían como una entrada más de dinero. Quería protegerlo. Necesitaba hacerlo. Y en ese instante lo único que pudo hacer fue ponerse de pie y lanzarse encima suyo, rodeándolo con sus brazos—. ¿Pro- Profesor Beck? ¿Se encuentra bien?

—Quiero que vengas conmigo —le respondió.

—¿Qué?

El hombre lo soltó y se arrodilló en el suelo.

—¡Sí! No lo sé- No sé qué deba hacer para lograrlo, pero lo haré. Sólo si tú quieres. No te faltará nada. Tengo un trabajo estable, y Tony viene a quedarse un par de noches, pero —estaba hablando demasiado rápido. Hizo una pausa para tomar aire y ordenar sus palabras antes de seguir diciendo cosas sin sentido—… ¿Quieres venir a vivir conmigo? —el adulto vio cómo las mejillas del muchacho se ponían coloradas en cuestión de segundos. Su mirada avellana miró a todos lados como si estuviera buscando una escapatoria que no tenía. Él suspiró y se sentó en el suelo—. Lo siento. Fue demasiado pronto, ¿no es así?

—¡No! —su enérgica respuesta hizo que su oyente lo mirara sorprendido—. No fue para nada pronto. La verdad es que usted también me cae bien profesor-

—Quentin.

—¿Eh?

—Que me digas Quentin. Quería pasar un poco desapercibido el día de hoy, pero tú te la pasaste diciéndome “profesor Beck, profesor Beck” —le dijo tratando de imitar su voz pero terminando por quedar en ridículo.

—¡Lo siento tanto! —se excusó su estudiante cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos.

—Está bien, ya lo arruinaste —dijo Quentin con una sonrisa. Levantó la vista y vio la mirada del menor asomándose entre sus dedos—. No quiero que me des una respuesta ahora mismo, pero al menos dime que lo pensarás. No busco ofrecerte otra cosa más que un hogar, Peter. Una familia, aunque sea de una sola persona, una familia que te quiera.

“Que te ame.”

Peter reflexionó sobre sus palabras mirando directamente sus ojos celestes. La mirada de Quentin era mil veces más interesante que el cielo de matices cálidos sobre su cabeza. Siempre lo había pensado en realidad. Lo linda que era la mirada del profesor Beck. Lo amable que era con sus estudiantes, la paciencia que tenía al explicar algo por enésima vez en un lapso de una hora, la forma bonita en que sus labios se curvaban cuando se sonreía. Estirando su cuerpo hacia adelante, Peter tomó una de sus manos, la examinó con la mirada y luego levantó la vista para encontrarse con los ojos celestes de Quentin.

—Acepto. No tengo nada qué pensar. Acepto ser su familia…, Quentin —ante sus palabras, el mayor sonrió, y le enseñó a Peter esa forma en que sus labios se curvaban hacia arriba al sonreír. Y el muchacho sintió algo muy profundo en su pecho, una puntada, una sensación, algo que no tenía nombre todavía—. Gracias por quererme.

“Pero quisiera que me ame.”

**Author's Note:**

> Si gustan, pueden pedir cosas (como sucedió con esta historia) en alguno de los siguientes links :D  
[Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/MysteriSpiderLatino) × [Tumblr](https://mysteryweb.tumblr.com/) × [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mystery_web).


End file.
